El amor es enigmático
by melikav
Summary: Pequeñas historias auto-conclusivas de todas las parejas de Junjo Romantica. Humor, drama, romance... y lo que se me ocurra. 01. Terrorist - 02. Egoist - 03. Romantica - 04. Shinobu
1. La novia de Shinobu chin

**El amor es enigmático**

_Con este título pretendo encerrar historias auto-conclusivas, quizás unas sean one shot y otras drabbles, o un intermedio entre ambos (acabo de descubrir que se llaman viñetas); en fin, serán pequeñas historias independientes que prefiero unir bajo este título. Les traigo la primera, de Miyagi y Shinobu, espero la disfruten, por cierto, el título "El amor es enigmático" es el nombre de uno de los capítulos del animé, y me gusta mucho lo que implica, así que de ahí salió._

_Me queda decir que Junjou Romantica es creación de Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes._

_

* * *

_

**La novia de Shinobu-chin**

"_Miyagi-sensei, llamó la secretaria de Takatsuki-sensei, dice que él necesita hablar con usted urgentemente sobre su hijo, que lo busque en su oficina… Por favor, sea prudente, cuide su carrera y el trabajo en el que tanto esfuerzo ponemos" Kamijou_

Eso decía la cortés nota que escrita con una perfecta caligrafía encontró Miyagi sobre su escritorio. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la sensación del culpable cuando camina hacia la sala de juicios. Envió un mensaje de texto a Shinobu, su pareja, pero éste no le respondió, siempre lo hace de inmediato y ahora que lo necesitaba no lo hizo, se supone que ya debería haber salido de clase.

Suspiró amargamente cuando tocó la puerta del despacho de su jefe, apagó el cigarrillo antes de entrar. La secretaria lo recibió con una extraña seriedad, Miyagi tragó grueso al ver que la amable joven no le sonrió como de costumbre.

El profesor de literatura encendió su tercer cigarrillo desde que llegó a esa lujosa aula de la escuela privada. Esta situación sería vergonzosa por decir lo menos, pero como consuelo tenía que la llamada de Takatsuki-sensei no era porque había descubierto la relación que tenía con su hijo. Su ex cuñado, "que complicado", pensó Miyagi desanimado, dando otra bocanada al cigarrillo.

-Le pediré de la manera más atenta que no fume en estas instalaciones, recuerde que es una escuela y hay que dar buen ejemplo a los jóvenes –un hombre de edad similar a la suya apareció tras él, reprendiéndolo muy educadamente-

-Lo lamento, estoy algo nervioso –se disculpó con una mueca similar a una sonrisa, apagando el cigarrillo en el basurero del aula-

-Usted debe ser Miyagi-sensei, yo soy Furutaka, el maestro de química de Takatsuki-kun –le extiende la mano y el aludido le corresponde el saludo- Lamento la molestia de que tenga usted que venir hasta aquí, Takatsuki-san me dijo que está muy ocupado, pero que usted es como un hermano mayor para el chico –le sonrió nuevamente, invitándolo a sentarse-

-Si… claro… es como mi hermano menor –sudó al disimular- Estuve casado con su hermana –aclaró, quizás con más énfasis del necesario y con una tonta sonrisa-

-Esta escuela es muy estricta –comenzó el profesor con el tema que les interesaba- yo personalmente le confieso que no me parece tan grave la falta de disciplina de Takatsuki-kun, pero las reglas son así, no podíamos dejarlo ir hasta que viniera un responsable a dar la cara por él –Explicó casi disculpándose por lo que le parecía una tontería- Creo que son cosas normales de los adolescentes –prosiguió ante la mirada curiosa del otro, que no imaginaba cual era la travesura de la que hablaba… un aura negativa se posicionó en Miyagi al escuchar la palabra "adolescente" no le gustaba recordarlo-

-No se me ha informado todavía lo sucedido –replicó Miyagi en busca de una explicación concreta-

-Pensé que Takatsuki-san le había informado. Lo que sucedió es que la directora de la escuela, que es muy estricta en cuanto a disciplina, vio a Takatsuki-kun besando a su novia, y pues aquí estamos, debemos negociar su castigo –Los ojos de Miyagi se achicaron un poco al escuchar la palabra "novia", un sentimiento entre molestia e incredulidad- Por eso le decía que me parece muy normal, pero la directora no piensa así –el profesor de química se sorprendió al ver la reacción del otro, como si fuera algo grave lo que le decía- No va a ser expulsado, simplemente será una llamada de atención al expediente –agregó algo extrañado en un intento por tranquilizarlo. ¿Es que solo a él le parecía una tontería el asunto?-

-Ah… ya veo. Entiendo la situación –respondió Miyagi finalmente volviendo a mantener la compostura- ¿Tengo que firmar algo? –dijo con seriedad, se sentía como una niñera, la situación le parecía ridícula… él discutiendo la conducta de quien era supuestamente su ¿pareja?, eso sin contar la parte en donde le decían a la cara que había sido traicionado por el chiquillo que juraba que lo amaba. Se culpó a si mismo por creer en las cursilerías que le decía, que el destino, que el amor verdadero, y se culpó porque no se creía capaz de culpar al otro que al fin y al cabo le parecía en estos momentos solo un niño-

-Por favor, firme este documento donde dice que nos reunimos y tuvimos esta discusión. Es una formalidad –le alcanzó un papel. Miyagi tras darle una leída sin mucho cuidado, lo firmó- Ahora sígame, lo llevaré a la sala de castigo, ahí está Takatsuki-kun –Miyagi abrió más los ojos, preguntando cual era la necesidad de eso. Furutaka le explicó que la segunda parte de la reunión incluía al joven, para explicarle las normas de la escuela y como debía disculparse por lo sucedido-

El profesor Furutaka guió a Miyagi por los pasillos hasta el aula de castigos. Justo cuando iban a entrar sonó su celular y tras disculparse, dijo que era una llamada urgente, que por favor lo esperara unos minutos. Miyagi suspiró antes de entrar, observó por la puerta de vidrio a un Shinobu algo sonrojado y claramente molesto rayando furiosamente un cuaderno. Lo comprendía, para un chico tan orgulloso enfrentar esa situación debía ser terrible, sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho, pero estaba resignado a que probablemente lo había perdido. Se iría de su vida tan apresuradamente como llegó.

-¡Miyagi! –exclamó el chico muy sorprendido, levantándose del asiento, cuando lo vio entrar- ¿Por qué estás tu aquí? –se sonrojó mucho más, tratando de entender la situación-

-Sabes que tu madre y tu hermana están fuera del país, y tu padre estaba muy ocupado para venir por algo como esto –otra vez esa molestia en el pecho, ese chiquillo le descontrolaba… solo un poco- Furutaka-sensei vendrá en unos minutos a hablar con nosotros y luego podremos irnos –señaló tratando de sonar lo más despreocupado posible mientras se recostaba en la pared-

-Miyagi… te dijeron que… -el joven se sonrojó más (si es que era posible). Pero el adulto lo detuvo en seco-

-No te preocupes, como no fue algo muy grave tu castigo es solo una advertencia en el expediente –¿tanto fumar le cobraba la factura? Porque juraba que sentía algo mal en su pecho, un dolor molesto, como una espina, ¿sería su presión arterial? ¿De verdad estaba tan viejo? ...Pero su rostro solo denotaba indiferencia. El joven bajó la cabeza, tragándose su orgullo se acercó a él que estaba de brazos cruzados en una clara pose de rechazo-

-Miyagi… con tus labios… -El aludido lo miró extrañado- con tus labios… -repitió con la cabeza baja y voz temblorosa- ¡Borra los de ella con los tuyos! –Exclamó totalmente sonrojado pero mirándolo desesperadamente con nacientes lágrimas en los ojos –Miyagi solo abrió un poco la boca con confusión. Nunca podría entender que pasaba por esa mente. Y definitivamente no sabía que responder a esa ansiosa mirada-

-¿Eh…? –Fue su única respuesta audible –El chico se acercó a su boca, haciendo que Miyagi descruzara los brazos para rechazarlo- Deja de compórtate como un niño Shinobu-chin –le reprendió- Al fin no es mi de mi interés que tengas problemas con tu novia –señaló con ¿rencor?, quizás más del que notó-

-¿Ah…? –ahora era el chico el que lo veía confundido, lo cual desesperó al otro- Ella… solo se me declaró… -comenzó una pausada explicación que en principio no creyó necesaria- …y antes de poder rechazarla me besó… en ese momento apareció por el pasillo la directora y nos vio… luego cuando nos encaró, la chica se puso a llorar para evitar el castigo y aquí estoy, siendo señalado como el único culpable –desvió la mirada, ni siquiera imaginó que Miyagi realmente desconfiara de él. Con todas las maneras en que le ha dicho que lo ama solo a él-

-Entonces… -el profesor de literatura no tuvo más dudas, esa le parecía una explicación muy sensata y sincera-

-Por eso te lo digo… ¡Bésame y borra con tus labios… -Miyagi no lo dejó terminar la frase, lo interrumpió para ponerlo contra la pared y besarlo profunda y posesivamente. Shinobu se sorprendió pero era lo que deseaba, se dejó llevar. El corazón de Miyagi tuvo otro sobresalto, esta vez por escuchar la puerta del aula abrirse, por un momento había olvidado a Furutaka-sensei-

El maestro de química los miró pálido, con la boca abierta y un tic en el ojo. Miyagi palideció también, prácticamente quedó hecho de piedra a unos centímetros del rostro de Shinobu, quien más bien fue el primero en reaccionar con si le hubieran herido el orgullo.

-Furutaka-sensei… creo que ya conoce a mi amante –los dos adultos lo miraron con la palabra incredulidad dibujaba en la frente- Espero no tenga objeciones a esto, el otro mes cumplo 18 años –señaló con tranquilidad dejando claro porque era Shinobu-sama. Miyagi veía su vida pasar rápido ante sus ojos, creyó que ahora si tendría un paro cardiaco, ¿quizás era eso mejor que la cárcel?-

-Eh… yo… ustedes… entonces… la verdad… - Furutaka-sensei balbuceaba ante un Shinobu que lo observaba cruzado de brazos, aun con ligero carmín en las mejillas –Ah… -suspiró pesadamente el maestro de química- No me pagan suficiente para esto… -se resignó, recordando que esa era una escuela de ricos y caprichosos hijos de familias demasiado poderosas como para intervenir y poner en riesgo su carrera-

Shinobu sonrió satisfecho y Miyagi se reincorporó a la vida lentamente. El profesor de química intentando hacerse el desentendido terminó con el protocolo necesario, un par de firmas y deseó nunca cruzarse con ese asunto nuevamente, incluso tuvo un homofóbico escalofrío. Los despidió con una cortés sonrisa, y volvió a sus habituales labores, pero aún pensando en lo bizarro de esa situación… Ese hombre podía ser el padre del otro… y eran… ¿como decirlo?… hombres… ¿y acaso no había dicho que era su cuñado?… ¿y donde quedaba la supuesta novia de Takatsuki-kun? El profesor Furutaka sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar más en eso. Esos muchachos de ahora eran un caos… en sus tiempos…

"Vamos a tu casa viejo… quiero… que me hagas el amor hoy" fue lo último que escuchó el ahora sonrojado maestro de química cuando se alejaban por el pasillo. "Claro que si… Shinobu-chin… pero necesito un cigarrillo… o cuatro" creyó escuchar afirmar al otro alegremente como quien tras un día lleno de altibajos emocionales todavía tiene impulso para un ultimo esfuerzo en el día.

FIN

* * *

Pues acá tienen, recién salido del horno, lo escribí muy rápido (relativamente en comparación con lo que siempre tardo) y es prácticamente lo primero que escribo de esta pareja; quiero interiorizar a los personajes, así que esperaré sus comentarios ansiosamente ¿es creíble esta historia? (por cierto, odié el titulo, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor)

Gracias por leer ^^

Comenten por favor…


	2. La Solución

_Junjou Romantica es creación de Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes. Este fanfic contiene escenas lemon yaoi. Si eres menor de edad podría ser recomendable abstenerte de leer._

_Este fic es mi segunda entrega de esta serie llamada "El amor es enigmático", esta vez le toca el turno a Junjo Egoist… Sin más, espero que disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**La Solución**

Hiro-san siempre lo culpaba a él, como si realmente no entendiera que despertar a una persona veintitrés veces requiere no sólo una paciencia de monje franciscano sino de dedicación infranqueable y hasta un poco de imaginación. Nowaki suspiró mientras hacía el desayuno para quien amaba, había decidido dejarlo dormir diez minutos más que estaban por cumplirse.

"Tengo frío, Nowaki" le había dicho el día anterior, una excusa que ya él conocía, su manera de decirle que quería dormir con él, ya sea que durmieran o simplemente "durmieran". Pensó un instante en cual era la necesidad de las habitaciones separadas si tan frecuentemente acababan en una u otra cama… pero así era Hiro-san, y veía difícil que cambiara pronto, sus cambios siempre eran muy paulatinos.

El estudiante de medicina vio el reloj nuevamente y corrió a despertarlo por vigésima cuarta vez, como recompensa recibió una almohada en la cabeza, sonrió… era mejor la almohada que la lámpara de la mesita de noche, o la enciclopedia de literatura occidental que el profesor repasaba a veces antes de dormir. Lo bueno es que en ese estado de somnolencia no tenía la misma puntería que despierto, donde rara vez fallaba el objetivo.

Lo dejó un poco más conciente y se retiró a continuar el desayuno, diez minutos después apareció el malhumorado castaño gritando improperios porque no lo había despertado. "¡Idiota! Es tu culpa por lo que me hiciste hacer anoche" gritó sonrojado, y así como ya se estaba convirtiendo en su costumbre, se fue sin desayunar. Continuó gritando más cosas todo el camino hasta la puerta. Los sentimientos de Nowaki se lastimaron un poco, solo un poco, una parte de él sabía que no era en serio su enojo pero otra parte se sentía responsable por el cansancio de Hiro-san. De todas maneras no entendía como tras esas "sesiones nocturnas" él amanecía con tanta energía y la piel tan suave, mientras que su pareja despertaba con ojeras y cara de atropellado.

La mañana siguiente se repitió la misma historia, esta vez habían dormido cada cual en su cuarto, esto porque el profesor se había desvelado revisando exámenes y no quiso importunarlo. Ese desvelo convirtió esa mañana la labor de levantarlo en punto menos que titánica, le costó en total treintisiete veces… "un nuevo récord" pensó Nowaki algo divertido, diciéndose a si mismo masoquista por contarlas, y sosteniéndose la cabeza (esta vez no logró esquivar la enciclopedia de literatura occidental por estar distraído pensando en el nuevo récord).

Hiro-san cuando finalmente se despertó, vistió y estaba listo para gritar sus reclamos mañaneros retrocedió un poco al verlo con una bandita en la frente; y así, sonrojado con un deje de culpabilidad se sentó a desayunar con él, a cambio de regalarle esos minutos, tendría literalmente que correr hasta la estación de trenes. Nowaki se alegró mucho, al menos el dolor de cabeza le valió una reservada (¿culpable?) sonrisa del otro. "Compraré otro despertador hoy mismo" Concedió el profesor antes de irse, recordando el que había lanzado contra la pared (fallando el objetivo) un par de días atrás. "Ya sabes… es final de semestre" fue su discreta disculpa y Nowaki realmente lo sabía, cada semestre en los últimos días, el trabajo del profesor se incrementaba dramáticamente, de ahí su cansancio, sus trasnoches y finalmente su dificultad para despertar que si bien era algo relativamente común en él, en el temido final de semestre era una situación extrema.

El nuevo despertador resultó ser un fiasco, Nowaki lo atajó con un guante de baseball cuando su querida pareja lo lanzó tras solo un par de minutos de estar sonando, suspiró desanimado mientras repetía la rutina que ya empezaba a drenar sus fuerzas, también era su final de semestre, tenía exámenes y tareas por presentar, eso más el trabajo y el hospital. ¿Cuál era la solución? ¿Hacerlo irse a la cama más temprano? Descartó la idea, no podría obligarlo a algo así aunque quisiera. ¿Poner música a todo volumen en su oído? No, eso podría matarlo de un paro cardiaco. ¿Lanzarle agua? eso puede hacerle mal a la salud (además ahí si lo mataría) ¿Quitarle las cobijas y almohadas? Eso ya lo había intentado sin éxito… Hasta que finalmente como por iluminación divina lo supo, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

Caminó nuevamente hasta la habitación decidido a aplicarlo, cuando el temperamental profesor apareció ya vestido, una buena señal, ¡esta vez solo había tardado 14 veces! "Lamento ser una molestia para ti todas las mañanas. Debe ser muy cansado despertarme" le dijo durante el silencioso desayuno, al parecer aún se sentía culpable. "Nunca me cansaré de Hiro-san. Para mi es un privilegio despertar contigo cada día" Su sonrisa se incrementó al ver al otro atragantarse con el té al escuchar lo que consideraba comentarios vergonzosos "Eres un idiota, es muy temprano para que salgas con esos comentarios" le dijo entre dientes cuando recuperó el aliento. "No te preocupes… ya encontré la solución" le dijo en tono misterioso y confiado. El profesor de literatura lo miró incrédulo antes de salir a la calle.

Ese día Nowaki tuvo el turno de guardia en el hospital, por eso llegó al departamento al día siguiente a las 7:15 a.m. Estaba muy cansado, así que compró el desayuno para no tener que prepararlo, lo dejó en la cocina y por inercia se dirigió a la habitación de su Hiro-san antes que a la suya, lo vio durmiendo tan apacible, su mirada completamente relajada, parecía mucho más joven, o quizás solo denotaba su edad real que quedaba oculta diariamente tras el ceño fruncido. Los labios semiabiertos eran una invitación a probarlos. Nowaki se quitó casi toda la ropa y se metió a la cama, quería oler su cabello, sentir su respiración suave y si era posible también robarle un beso. Cuando quitó la sábana que lo cubría, notó los tres primeros botones del pijama desabrochados, sonrió pícaramente, era demasiada coincidencia. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró "Hiro-san… hora de despertarse" el aludido apenas se movió, el aspirante a médico decidió entonces aprovechar el espacio que el pijama había dejado y sigilosamente abrió los demás botones.

Por unos instantes contempló embelesado ese pecho que le parecía perfecto, con una mano repasó toda esa piel suave desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, sintió un ligero estremecimiento en el de cabellos castaños que en ese momento entre sueños susurró su nombre, Nowaki sonrió al escucharlo y ya no pudiendo contenerse más, dirigió su boca a aquella que lo llamaba y le dio un dulce beso, tan suave que el otro no mostró señal de darse por enterado. Le apartó el cabello del rostro para contemplarlo mejor y besó sus mejillas y su cuello, aspiró profundamente su olor… aroma a Hiro-san. El juego era divertido, pero deseaba hacer al otro también partícipe, otra vez con un susurro en su oído lo llamó "Hiro-san… Hiro-san" ante esto obtuvo una enfadada murmuración, al tiempo que fue empujado, el profesor acto seguido se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo boca abajo.

Nowaki se rió nuevamente "Me facilitas la labor Hiro-san" pensó cuando aprovechó la posición para quitarle la parte de arriba del pijama que previamente había desabrochado, ahora tenía toda su espalda solo para él, ya sin precaución comenzó a besarlo, a lamerlo y aspirar su esencia, escuchó nuevamente su nombre en labios del otro, ¿Quizás estaba soñando con él? Se detuvo en sus caderas, las dibujó con sus manos, se las sabía de memoria, y decidió ir más allá, si no quería despertarse que se atuviera a las consecuencias. Con cuidado bajó la parte de abajo del pijama y la ropa interior, le pareció increíble que ni eso lo despertara, aunque la _víctima_ si se removió un poco más sin abandonar su posición de boca abajo. Nowaki siguió usando sus manos para delinear el resto de su cuerpo, se sintió afortunado de tener a alguien así solo para él y que esa persona lo amara tanto como él lo amaba, eso solo pasa una vez en la vida y se sintió feliz de haberlo encontrado a una edad tan temprana. Acarició sus piernas suavemente, y al ver que tampoco se despertaba siguió con la parte trasera, se permitió no solo disfrutarla con sus manos sino besarla y lamerla, el otro se removió un poco más, especialmente cuando separando sus piernas logró que su lengua llegara hasta su orificio. Por tercera vez su querido Hiro-san llamó su nombre entre sueños.

En un estado de semi-consciencia Hiroki se sintió de repente muy excitado, quizás era uno de esos sueños vergonzosos que tenía de vez en cuando. Cuando Nowaki hubo estimulado suficiente esa parte que dejó lista para ser penetrada decidió que hacer eso podría ser considerado por su pareja como ir demasiado lejos. Lo volteó con cuidado descubriendo la erección de su compañero "Al menos esa parte está despierta" pensó con ironía. La tomó con sus manos y empezó a masajearla muy suavemente, se acercó otra vez al oído y lo llamó "Hiro-san" el aludido abrió los ojos un poco, todavía no convencido de que había salido del sueño vergonzoso.

Nowaki lo besó profundamente cuando lo vio abrir los ojos, eso hizo que se incorporara más y se diera cuenta en unos segundos de lo que estaba sucediendo. "¡Nowaki!" le gritó, separándose del beso y empujándolo... el chico de la mirada amable se dejó empujar "¿Qué demonios?" Se sonrojó copiosamente, abriendo mucho los ojos; eso le pareció escandalizante, se sentía ¿ultrajado? (bueno, él mismo se dijo que eso sería exagerar) "¡Idiota! ¿Qué me estabas haciendo?" gritó otra vez cubriéndose con una sábana al tiempo que lanzó una almohada que Nowaki esquivó… "Te dije que había encontrado la solución para despertarte" le sonrió con tranquilidad acercándose más a él. Hiroki estaba por explotar de ira, pero se detuvo… rió sonoramente y lo señaló "Hoy es sábado" le dijo en tono de superioridad para burlarse de él "Hoy no tenías que despertarme" Nowaki arqueó la ceja, ¿de verdad era sábado? ¿tanto esfuerzo en vano? Bajó la cabeza derrotado, su ansiedad le jugó una mala pasada… se recuperó rápidamente "No importa, si es sábado entonces no tenemos que levantarnos todavía" le dijo al lanzarse contra él y volver a besarlo… Hiroki se sonrojó, pero correspondió al beso. En un ágil movimiento Nowaki lo puso de rodillas y en un instante lo penetró "¿Pero… qué?" ahogó Hiroki un grito de sorpresa "Ese desgraciado me estuvo _preparando_, ¿acaso es posible que no me diera cuenta?" Ese fue su último pensamiento racional antes de dejarse ir por las sensaciones de placer que su amante le estaba regalando.

"Tengo sueño Hiro-san" le dijo Nowaki acurrucándose a su lado una vez terminaron, ahora recordó que había trabajado toda la noche y llevaba más de 20 horas despierto… "Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma" le pidió sonriendo amablemente. "¡Idiota! Yo no voy a hacer algo tan cursi" Hiroki iba a seguir regañándolo cuando notó que su respiración cambiaba, se había dormido inmediatamente. El profesor de cabello castaño sonrió aún avergonzado, solo ese idiota podía tener esas ideas tan locas "Estás muy atrevido últimamente" le susurró acariciando su cabello negro. "Nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, pero no es del todo malo despertar en tus brazos" pensó. Esa mañana de sábado, el profesor de literatura se permitió quedarse un rato más en la cama simplemente contemplando a quien tenía a su lado y pensando en lo afortunado que era al tener a alguien así en su vida, aún cuando sintiera que definitivamente no lo merecía.

Fin

* * *

Como siempre, solo me queda esperar les haya gustado, es mi primera vez usando a Nowaki como protagonista, se me hace muy difícil, pero creo que capté un par de rasgos de su personalidad: su paciencia y su espíritu algo travieso. Bueno, eso intenté… Por cierto, ¡Demonios! ¿En que momento se convirtió esto en un cuasi lemon? Esa no era la idea, pero así es, la musa de hoy es medio perver, pero no la dejé llegar hasta el final, quise dejar algo a la imaginación n.n

Unas notas finales:

1. Bueno, por si no recuerdan, Hiroki y Nowaki duermen en cuartos separados, solo ellos se entienden xD

2. Lo reconozco, tengo fetiche por los chicos dormidos, yo acá sería como Nowaki, aunque tampoco me molestaría que me despertaran de esa manera, aún sea sábado.

3. Dedicado a todos los que sufrimos finales de semestre (¡apenas me recupero del último!) y además somos perezosos en las mañanas xD

4. No se enojó tanto Hiroki, ¿verdad? Yo creo que estaba demasiado excitado para reclamar mucho jajaja

5. En Japón creen que el sexo deja la piel hermosa (tómenlo en cuenta xD)

Y pues nada más, gracias por leer y humildemente les pido sus reviews.


	3. Desde su perspectiva

_Junjou Romantica es creación de Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes__._

_Este fic es __ya el tercer capítulo de esta serie llamada "El amor es enigmático", ahora es sobre la pareja protagonista… o algo similar… _

_

* * *

_

**Desde su perspectiva**

En ese instante se sintió fuertemente estrujado, no es que le molestara o que no estuviera acostumbrado, es solo que su cuerpo se aplasta y luego se siente un poco deforme, "pero son gajes del oficio" se dijo a si mismo. Contempló a su amo que dormía a su lado profundamente, el que incrementara su abrazo se debía quizás a una pesadilla. Lo conoce desde hace muchos años ya y cuando lo abraza tan fuerte mientras duerme podían ser dos cosas: tenía sueños terroríficos en donde él, como un valiente caballero de la Sagrada Orden de los Osos, lo salvaba, o bien, eran sueños que no sabía en que categoría meter, solo sentía que esos abrazos eran más cálidos, incluso apasionados, si es que un oso como él era capaz de definir la pasión.

Lo escuchó llamar en ese momento, entre suspiros, el nombre de Misaki, debía ser entonces uno de "aquellos sueños", no le daban celos, como si los tuvo brevemente al principio, pero ahora ya conocía a Misaki, era el amable joven que le cambiaba los listones y le trataba con sumo cuidado, bueno, más que todo luego del penoso incidente que era uno de los peores traumas de su existencia: dos semanas en una fría tintorería, donde terribles químicos le quemaban la piel sin quitarle las manchas, hasta que luego de muchas lavadas -que lo dejaban con nauseas por el mareo- pensó que su dueño lo había abandonado, pero el día menos pensado, Misaki lo sacó del infierno y lo llevó de nuevo a los brazos anhelantes de quien lo estrujaba en ese momento. Ese regreso fue el día más feliz de su osa vida.

Su maestro despertó con el rostro deformado en una extraña mueca que para él era conocida, no sabía como describirla, pues él no tenía esas sensaciones, pero la experiencia le decía que esa extraña cara era previa a lo que hacía a Misaki, tampoco sabía como interpretar ese acto, al principio lo asustaban los gritos, forcejeos y lágrimas, llegó a tenerle algo de miedo a su dueño por hacerle eso a un joven tan indefenso, pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que era algo que ambos parecían disfrutar, y lo que parecía una sádica tortura, no era tal, incluso una vez juraría que el chico de ojos verdes fue quien buscó que su amo le hiciera esas cosas.

Tras unos minutos en que su dueño se fue, regresó con el muchacho que como de costumbre era muy ruidoso, entre sollozos e improperios fue lanzado a la cama y tras forcejeos y patadas de por medio, él terminó cayendo al piso de cabeza, el golpe fue amortiguado por una almohada, así que no le dolió -solo un poco en el orgullo-. En esos momentos se sentía como un objeto dispensable, que solo era abrazado como reemplazo del verdadero merecedor de los afectos de su amo, pero era fiel al fin y al cabo, entonces mientras no se olvidara de él, seguiría siendo feliz.

Los escandalosos gritos del principio se fueron convirtiendo en suspiros, gemidos y cómplices susurros, esa parte le gustaba, le hacía sentir que esas dos personas eran su familia, y como cariñosos padres juntaban sus almas a través de sus cuerpos, ahora estando de cabeza en el piso no podía ver nada, pero en otras ocasiones lo habían hecho frente a él, era un raro acto en donde se quitaban la ropa y se unían en una danza misteriosa. De todas maneras la ropa siempre le pareció un innecesario lujo que se daban los humanos, aunque había que comprenderlos también, pobrecillos, no tenían una peluda piel que los protegiera del frío, a él solo le bastaba con el vistoso listón para sentirse satisfecho.

Después de un rato, la habitación quedó en silencio absoluto, ahora se sintió algo triste de que lo dejaran olvidado mientras ellos se recostaban en la cama caliente y acogedora, sin embargo, su dueño no lo defraudó, tras buscarlo unos instantes lo recogió y lo abrazó tan protectoramente como había hecho con Misaki minutos antes. Una vez más se consideró feliz, había entendido que últimamente su mayor bienestar era dormir los tres juntos en la cama, a veces –cuando estaban algo molestos- lo ponían en el medio como una barrera, y a veces alguno de los dos lo abrazaba. Él se sentía como el oso más afortunado del mundo, cuando lo llamaban por su nombre… "Buenas noches Suzuki-san" le dijo el muchacho acariciando una de sus orejas… definitivamente, ese chico ahora era casi tan querido para él como su amo.

Fin

* * *

Espero que al menos les haya provocado una pequeña sonrisa como a mi, gracias por leer, agradeceré sus comentarios.


	4. El deseo de sentir

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica es creación de Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes.

**El deseo de sentir  
**

El frío de las primeras horas de la mañana lo hizo despertarse, o quizás fue el vacío de la soledad en su cama la que cruelmente lo sacó de sus sueños; al incorporarse, el joven sintió una punzada de dolor en sus partes íntimas que se tradujo en un leve carmín en sus mejillas y un ligero quejido que escapó de sus labios, creía firmemente que era culpa de su amante, aunque éste probablemente no estaría de acuerdo, achacaría sus dolencias a un supuesto masoquismo suyo que para él era más bien una necesidad de ser poseído cada vez de forma más intensa y desconsiderada, rayando muchas veces en la rudeza. Quizás su amante tenía razón, el deseo de verdaderamente _sentir_ le llevaba a incitarlo a que le hiciera tales cosas, el dolor se volvía placer y el placer se incrementaba si dolía más, un círculo vicioso del que ya no podía ni quería escapar, se había vuelto adicto a la brusquedad y pasión de esa persona a quien amaba.

Shinobu suspiró profundamente, tenía que ir a clases, pero las ganas, evidentemente tras una noche como la anterior, le faltaban, ir a escuchar a aburridos profesores que ni le parecían tan brillantes como él mismo se creía, le hacía sentir que perdía su tiempo, era su último semestre antes de graduarse y se sentía lo suficientemente listo para la vida profesional, así que si nada más tenían esos profesores que enseñarle, no sería malo faltar a lecciones. Se acostó entonces de nuevo tras su razonamiento, cubriéndose con la sábana por completo abrazó la almohada de su pareja como una forma de contrarrestar el frío y de imaginar que era él quien estaba a su lado. Sin darse cuenta aspiró el penetrante aroma que había dejado ahí, lo cual comenzó a producir reacciones inesperadas en su cuerpo que al parecer no había tenido suficiente con los recientes (y dolorosos) acontecimientos.

De repente flotaba entre las blancas sábanas, sentía su cuerpo muy ligero, como una pluma que se tambalea en el aire al antojo de la brisa primaveral, con los ojos cerrados se dejó llevar por esas sensaciones de bienestar, fue en ese momento en que lo vio, apareció frente a él, como una imagen de otro mundo pues parecía no pertenecer a éste, tan joven, tan hermoso, se veía tan frágil e incorrupto… Ese joven de ojos color gris azulado y cabellos castaños que estaba simplemente de pie frente a él devolviéndole la mirada le era muy familiar, pero no podía identificar donde lo había visto, Shinobu se hacía una pregunta errónea, no era _donde_, era _cuando… _Perdiéndose en sus ojos sintió ardientes y repentinos deseos por esa persona, quería poseerlo como nunca había poseído a nadie, y lo deseaba como nunca deseó a otro que no fuera su amante, el único capaz hasta el momento de despertarle instintos bajos y pervertidos.

Este joven que tenía frente a él era distinto a todos los que conoció antes y por eso un pensamiento se apoderó de manera obsesiva de su mente: no lo dejaría escapar. Con una confianza en sí mismo que no le era propia, se le acercó y tomándolo de la cintura lo pegó a su cuerpo hasta que sus labios se juntaron, lo besó de manera apasionada, furiosa, queriendo desatar el torrente de emociones que le hacía sentir, sin necesidad de palabras lo haría suyo y sin pedir permiso ya estaba recorriendo con sus manos ese apetecible cuerpo. Estaba decidido, pero el joven no parecía estar de acuerdo, se separó empujándolo a como pudo y con una mirada dulce y apacible que hacía su corazón derretirse rompió ese pacto implícito de silencio "Sé amable senpai…" pidió suplicante con un halo de voz y Shinobu sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió por completo, sus deseos no cambiaron, pero sí su proceder.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a buscar a tientas sus labios, jugueteó con ellos de manera suave, superficial, ahora con miedo a lastimarlo. El joven de la mirada inocente comenzó a corresponderle, con la inseguridad de la primera vez reflejada en cada roce, Shinobu estaba loco por él, de nuevo el ardiente deseo lo trastornaba, quería acorralarlo contra la cama, ponerlo de rodillas y… "No me lastimes… " Susurró de nuevo el chico sin separarse del todo de sus labios, haciéndolo volver a la realidad, o a _esa realidad_ cuando menos, Shinobu suspiró… era tan lindo, tan puro ¿Cómo podía satisfacer sus enfermizos deseos en una persona así? Decidió entonces comenzar por enseñarle lo que era el placer, como su amante una vez le enseñó a él; con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a romperse lo desnudó, contempló su cuerpo de una forma distinta a la manera en que contemplaba el de su amante, este chico era diferente en todo sentido, besó cada centímetro de su piel, dejando estudiadas marcas en lugares que consideraba estratégicos, pues ahora que lo había conocido se aseguraría que siempre le perteneciera… no permitiría que alguien más se atreviera a tocarlo.

En este punto se detuvo para mirarlo de nuevo, estaba tan sonrojado y temeroso, tan sensual a la vez que parecía ignorar su propia sensualidad, siguió el camino que trazaba con sus labios y saliva hasta su miembro, y sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a estimularlo con su boca de la mejor manera que sabía, sus dedos ansiosos querían abrirse paso rápido para poder penetrarlo, así que intentó meter de una vez dos de ellos, que en la intacta entrada hicieron sobresaltar al invadido "¡No! ¡Me duele!" gritó casi el niño en claro rechazo con lágrimas en los ojos, Shinobu se detuvo, comenzó a tener dudas, no podía lastimar a ese joven que le inspiraba tantos sentimientos acogedores que hacía mucho no tenía… Lo miró con tristeza y preocupación "Solo sé amable, sé que puedes" insistió su contraparte como si le animara y le regaló una sonrisa casi imperceptible… Con una confianza renovada, Shinobu le correspondió la sonrisa y comenzó a darle lo que ambos deseaban…

"Es el colmo de la vanidad Shinobu" le dijo su amante al verlo abrir sus ojos finalmente, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, observando atento todo su viaje de autodescubrimiento como si de una película erótica se tratara, incluso había logrado tomar en secreto un par de fotografías, cuando el estudiante de derecho al parecer sin darse cuenta se había masturbado entre expresiones nada discretas "Gritaste tu propio nombre entre gemidos al correrte" acusó ante la interrogante mirada del otro sin poder contener una risa al lado de la explicación… "¡Era él… No, él era yo! ¿Pero yo más joven?" levantó la voz el aludido aunque entre balbuceos al darse cuenta de la identidad del chico de sus sueños de quien se enamoró perdidamente, ese que lo acaloró de manera tal que le hizo dejar las sábanas empapadas era… Quizás en verdad había sido vanidad solamente o quizás un mensaje del subconsciente.

"Vine temprano solo para darte lo que mereces, me quedé con ganas de castigarte más" Ignorando su estado de conmoción, su amante descarado comenzó a desnudarse hasta hacerlo por completo, se metió luego a la cama y lo atacó de manera repentina con la desbordante pasión que siempre guardaba para él… "¿Qué tan rudo quieres que sea?" le preguntó susurrando en su oído y seguidamente mordió con fuerza su cuello con la cruel intensión de dejarle una evidente marca… "Quiero que… seas amable, solo por hoy" respondió Shinobu en un susurro con un tono de dulzura que sorprendió bastante al otro, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya y pudo ver un brillo que hace tiempo no veía en él, el brillo de la inocencia, lo besó entonces sin poder resistirse ante tal faceta que le estremecía, y lo hizo como la primera vez, con suavidad y amabilidad, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla y recorría el contorno de sus caderas apenas rozándolo con los dedos…

Notas Finales:

_Este fanfic es muy importante para mí, al escribirlo quiero demostrar todo mi cariño a alguien a quien quiero mucho: dedicado a mi Dana-chan! (Es mía e_e ...tengo testigos)_

_Espero les guste, y si no, pues… entiendo, no es una historia tan normal xD_

_De todas maneras agradeceré mucho sus comentarios :)_


End file.
